godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Oh, right, the teaser of the 2nd part...
I didn't actually forgot about it, the titles are only illustrative. Or flashy. I mean, come on, look at chapter 3's title (Comin' up after the delay is... Chapter 3! (now with only HALF the calories!). It's hilarious). At any rate, here you go. Mind that I don't know as much from GE2 compared to GEB, sooooooooo... maybe I just screw up some stuff. I shudder. For a split second, I actually missed my Aragami form. It seems that the Kyuubi just won’t die! We’ve been hacking and shooting at this thing for hours, yet no evident change is apparent in its behavior. I had thought our return to the Far East Branch would be calmer. -Curse this! Whatever their uses, Retro Oracle Cells are not worth the battle. – Nia shouts. While I agree, there’s no time for complains. This thing is much harder and larger than your average Kyuubi. Why is it always me the one who has to deal with the large guys? And the battle goes on. Its attacks are slowly becoming desperate, but suddenly the Kyuubi roars in anger, goes black and some kind of black hole appears. I had never seen one of THESE guys before… If I had thought that before we were having battle, now it’s hell on earth. This thing is scarily powerful. While we don’t exactly suffer with the battle, it’s not a walk in the park either. Time just seems to run away from us. We’ve been battling with this for almost 6 HOURS. I am definitely hungry. Suddenly, our salvation appears from afar. We see some God Arc soldiers closing in, and with their help, we can dispatch the thing in a half an hour or so (in our defense, we probably already had the guy dead by the time the DEMAS came). But suddenly, while I was acquiring the beast’s core, Nia shouted: -Hey, Baluar! Who’s that? I look into the mount she’s staring at, and I see a woman in a wheelchair. She begins to speak, and while she’s not screaming, she must have some speakers or something, because we can hear her saying: -Ah, so here are the legendary God Eater twins: Baluar and Nia. It’s so good to finally meet you in person. My name is Dr. Rachel Claudius. – One of the developers of God Arc soldiers? What is she doing here? – You see, I’ve always had trouble to find suitable test subjects for the second generation of God Arc soldiers. But you two will make for lovely prototypes… What the hell? She’s planning to use us in some experiment? No way. Nia and I suddenly turn around, and the soldiers that minutes ago were helping us are now hunting us. While we could dispatch them with no greater effort, now we’ve got a problem. We’re alone, but that woman left during the battle, and she’ll probably spread lies about us and how we allied with the Aragami or some shit like that. What are we going to do now? -Well, I had always thought our fame would do ill for us some day… – Nia said. – We are now definitely screwed, Baluar. Any plans you can come up with? -I don’t know. Go incognito, maybe? -Yeah, that’s probably the best. Because, being 2.06 meters tall and carrying a sword roughly that same size won’t call attention, will it? -Nia, you’re funny and I enjoy your jokes, but right now we need solutions, not sarcasm… -Alright, alright. I’m getting serious. Don’t make a song out of this. We need a) a place to hide our Arcs and b) some more common clothes. Your commander uniform is pretty much shouting for attention. And my sniper clothes… their cleavage isn’t exactly discreet, if you understand what I’m saying… OF STORY NOTE: remember what would be [[100-74-93|her measures at this time]] And so, another story begins… Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic